Cry
by xemoxangelx666
Summary: Mine' Sasuke said with a smile, holding Naruto closer to him. lemon in chp 2
1. Cry

**A/N: i do not own Naruto**

**song: Cry**

**by: Mandy Moore**

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended too soon_

_Y__ou were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray skyI was changed_

*sigh* how long has it been…since I last saw him cry like that??? Tears that I never wanted to see again. Why? Why do you have to be here? Why? I didn't want to see you…I didn't want to see you cry. Oh please stop….stop. It hurts my heart seeing you like this….stop.

Standing there in front of me…it was hard to turn my back on you. Why did you have to be here at this moment. I could handle Sakura….but not you. Not the person who melted the ice around my heart. Not the one I fell in love with. Why.

Right now I just want to hold you in my arms. I wanted to protect you from the world. People who hurt you countless times. I hate them all…every signal one of them, for what they did to you. I hate them all. The way they looked down on you…thinking you were the monster.

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

Don't look at me like that….with those deep blue eyes. The ones that light up every time you were happy. Now…they are blank, lifeless. Those aren't the eyes that broke me. What have I done to you? To make you look like this.

….what happen to my Naruto? The one I love?

'N-Naruto?'

'why?' even his own voice was blank…dull.

'…I'm s-sorry Naruto' I whisper to him.

'LOOK AT ME!!!'

I couldn't I know…I couldn't stand up to him, I'll just fall apart.

_The moment that I saw you cry_

'WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME, TEME' he yells once more

Please stop….I can't hand it any longer.

'please understand, Naruto-' I was cut off

'UNDERSTAND!!!-YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR LEAVING EVERY BEHIND???' he yelled, tears in his eyes.

Stop…

'Naruto…I-I' I couldn't finish my sentence.

'YOU-YOU WHAT, TEME???' he yelled

Please…stop. Don't call me that….don't.

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But i was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring at a dark gray skyI was changed_

'I-I s-stopped loving you-you long ago' it broke my heart into million of pieces.

'…w-what-what d-did you s-say?' he managed out.

Don't make me say it again…please I'd die if I say it again.

'-you heard me, baka' I yelled

'…why?' he whispered

'why what?'

'why fall in love with in the first place. W-when you knew you were going to leave me in the end?' he asked…ready to fall apart. Really not wanting to hear my answer.

'b-because ….because you cried'

'I cried?'

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

I finally looked at him in the eye…so many emotions flying around in those big eyes of his.

'that night…I saw you. But I didn't at the same time. I saw you looking at the night sky with tears in your eyes….why?'

He looked at me…shocked

'cause I was afraid…afraid of what might happen if…if I lost you. I was thinking about the exams we went through. I saw you there…helpless. I wonder what happened to the guy that I admired?…the guy I loved since day one…'

_I wanted to hold you_

_i wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right...._

-N-Naruto? No…don't say that to me…I'm breaking…please leave me be.

'I'm not good enough for you Naruto…please let me go-' I begged

'NO-don't say that to me…never say that to me. I won't let you go…please…please Sasuke…don't go. I- I love you'

----I love you…..why do you have to say those words now???

I can't take it no more…falling onto my knees…I broke. I can't stand up to him…am I that weak???…what tears? I'm-I'm crying….I can't do it. I can't leave him here, alone. No---how could I? what was I thinking???_I'll always remember...It was late afternoon...In places no one would find..._

Soon I felt arms around me, holding me. Protecting me form the world. Saving me. Naruto…what would I have done with out you?

'Sasuke-Sasuke my Sasuke. Please don't cry…I never what to see you cry. Please stop…' I heard him whisper to me.

Facing him…

'forgive me…forgive me. I'm sorry' I begged.

'teme…'

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

With that word said he kissed me…I kissed back. God…I love the way his mouth feels…moving against mines. Those sweet lips…

Warping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Feeling him against me. Those lips moving hungrily on my own lips.

Our kiss got more passion, deeper, more hot by the second….gods. To think I would have leave my Naruto for power…I am a fool


	2. falling in love

**Song: Shake it By: metro station**

_Let's drop!_

_Yeah, come on _

His touches can drive me up the wall…every nerve would go crazy when he does. Like right now. I love the way he runs his hand up and down my body. Remembering every curve of my body.

'N-Naruto…' I moan out it pleasure. My body growing even more hot. Those lovely hands, doing wonderful things to my body.

'please-please…' I can't take his teasing anymore…

_I'll take you home_

_If you don't leave me at the front door_

_Your body's cold_

_But girl, we're gettin' so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways_

_That I could get inside_

'no--' was his reply as he continued biting on my earlobe and down to my neck. Biting, sucking, licking here and there. I couldn't help but let out a moan…enjoying every moment of his hot lips moving against me. Then he slowly made his way down to my chest while leaving a hot trail of saliva. Planting butterfly kisses gowning back up to my neck…sucking my special stop…winning a deep moan from me.

_So now you're falling in love_

_Let me go now_

_This feeling's turning me on_

_Here we go now_

Wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. Going lower I grapped the end of his shirt pulling it up slowly. Throwing in onto the floor somewhere…not really caring where it was at.

I run my fingers tips across his back earning a moan from the blond on me.

'Unum…sa-saa-Sasuke, I want you' Naruto said in-between kisses.

'Then take me…' I manage to say to him.

'--not yet---' he moan out.

_Now if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?Now if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back ?Now if she moves like this_

_Will you move her like that?Come on, shake, shake_

_Shake, shake, shake it_

Slowly removing the last article of clothing.

Naruto slow started to rock his hips against me…very slowly.

I couldn't help but moan out, showing him I love it. Slowly he picked up his pace.

'please na--ah--Naruto…I want you inside of me now' I dammed him. Meeting his thrusts.

He stopped…looking into my eyes…

'I-I love you' he whispered, before he entered me

_Shake, shake_

_Shake, shake, shake it _

Pain shooting throughout my body. It felt as if I was being ripped into two pieces.

He plant small kisses on my face, neck, finally my lips.

Slowly he started to move in and out of me

God it felt so good, to feel him moving within me.

'faster Naruto…' I moan out

Which he gladly did…moving fast over me

_Your lips tremble_

_B__ut your eyes are in a straight stare We're on the bed_

_But your clothes are laying right thereAnd I was thinking of places_

_That I could hide_

Pulling out

Thrust in

Pulling out

Thrust in

Over and over again.

My body following his movements…he started to thrust into me even hard and hard

The bed below us…rocking back and forth with us.

_So now you're falling in love_

_Let me go now_

_This feeling's turning me on_

_Here we go now_

'Sa-Sasuke you-you feel so good' he said in a low husky voice….

'na-aruto…I can't…' I could feel my lower stomach tighten up….

I couldn't take it any more with a few more rough thrust…I came.

I close around him…he kept on going….harder and more faster.

The bed slamming into the wall

_Now if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her like that? Now if she moves like this_

_Will you move it like that? Come on, shake, shake_

_Shake, shake, shake it_

'ahhh--Sasuke' he yelled out my name in pleasure as he release himself deep with in me

He kept on thrust in and out of me a few more times…finally falling on top of me.

He stayed there…listening to my heart beat…which was still going fast.

_Shake, shake_

_Shake, shake, shake it _

'….I love you…my little uke' a blush forming on my face…

'Naruto don't call me that….' I tell him.

'your cute when you blush too…'

'shut up, baka.'

A smile formed on his face. He kissed me on the lips…a passion kiss. Filled with promises to always be there with each other…

_I saw you dancing_

_And I couldn't get you off my mind_

_I could tell that you could tell_

_That I was taking my timeBut I was thinking of ways_

_To get you to stay tonight_

_Body's shaking_

_Tell me off so I can turn off the lights_

'Sasuke….' he started off

'what is it Naruto?' he looked me in the eye…lust and love shown within them.

'….well…ah….well you marry me? To always be there with me?' he asked

I stopped breathing, my eyes widen, the blush on my face darken.

_Now if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back? Now if she moves like this_

_Will you move her like that? Come on, shake, shake_

_Shake, shake, shake it_

Did he just propose to me???

After making love to me???

'…of course I well, baka.' I answered him.

He kissed me deeply...it was a different kind of kiss…I don't know how. It just was….

I love you

_Shake, shake_

_Shake, shake, shake it _


	3. dirty little secrets

**Song: Dirty Little Secret By: All American-Rejects **

**I won't be posting for awhile after this, I'm guessing a month or so. Cause I'm going to be living with my sister and she has no computer nor internet. I'm sorry and here I had about 7 chapters typed out. Sigh-sorry again. enjoy **

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

'wow I would have never thought..'

'I know-those two do nothing but fight. Why change of mind?'

'Sakura, Ino…have you heard the news?'

'Yeah just got the invite a while ago. I still can't believe it. You think the Hokage well be okay with this?' asked Sakura, looking at the paper in her hand.-

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna pla__y_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_**'You are all invite to the**_

_**Wedding of**_

_**Naruto & Sasuke**_

_**On September 16**_

_**The ceremony well be starting**_

_**At 6pm**_

_**Come and join us on our**_

_**Special day.'**_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_My dirty little secret_

'ah young love…' they heard someone walking towards there way.

'young? You can hardly call them young, Kakashi-sensei.' ino tells him pointing a finger at him.

'Well, Sasuke is.' he says truthfully

'Sasuke is like 17-18?' Sakura questioned

'He's 16" they heard another answer from behind them.

'Shikamaru?'

'Yeah Sasuke is 16...Naruto is about 20-21' Shikamaru yawned out.

'that's a whole 4 year difference. Kakashi, well the Hokage allow this-an adult with a minor?' Sakura asked. Kakashi let out a sigh. Boy those two-what were they getting themselves into? Truth be told, Sasuke is really to young to get married.

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

'Sakura, the Hokage was the one who wrote all this invites out.'

'I-I think-its kinda cute,' hinata managed out 'I mean you could t-tell that they loved each other. Ev-ever since-ce Sasuke was transferred to-to Naruto class at the academy.'

They all thought about it….it was true.

The way Sasuke looked at Naruto when he was teaching. Or when Naruto helped him study, the way the looked at each other.

'God, I'd kill to be in Naruto's place…' Sakura wished

'I know what you mean.' Ino agreed.

Letting out a dreamy sigh-

'why?' a new voice said

'Cause, Neji haven't you seen how much Sasuke does for him?'

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

'the flowers-'

'the sweet whispers of love-'

'the way he held Naruto-'

'specially what they have between them. You don't see that every day. Sure they have an argument every know and than. But, still they make up. Forgetting about it, knowing they have love.' Hinata whispered with hearts in her eyes.

'yeah' all the girls agreed at once

'You forgot the main part…sex. The undying sex-love making part.' they heard another voice.

They all turned around only to face the raven himself. Everyone blushed.

'the hard pounding sex drive that I have with Naruto-seme'

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_My dirty little secret_

God, pictures of them doing it flood all the girls mind. The way Sasuke would ask for more from Naruto. How Naruto would pound into and out of Sasuke. They all help their nose, stopping the blood from coming out.

A smirk formed on the Uchiha…

'Sasu--' a cheery voice called out

Stopping dead in his tracks, Naruto looked at each of his friends- Sakura, Ino, and Hinata standing there holding there nose and a deep blush on all of them.-Neji standing there a light blush on his faces, eyes cased downwards.-Kakashi standing there smiling away in a _I knowing something you don't know _way.----Sasuke standing there hands in his pockets a smirk playing on his face and those innocent eyes.

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside T_

_hose thoughts I can't deny T_

_hese sleeping dogs won't lie _

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

'Ah did I miss something?' he asked, wanting to get in on the news.

'Oh, nothing really they were talking about us. And wanting to be in your place. They named over a few things why. But, left out the most important thing between us.'

'oh and what was that Sasuke?'

'About how I'd moan your name when you fuck me into the floor-or bed or-wall.' he answered

This cause everyone to blush. Even Naruto

'You wh-what???!!!' Naruto yelled at the raven

'Well it was true. But sometimes it's the other way around.'

Naruto was about to die from embarrassment, his friends didn't need to know that they do it all most every night. Which they really did

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

"Sas-Sasuke I can't believe you-you- you tem-' unable to finish his sentence. Sasuke planted a sweet kiss on the blonde's lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the older man. That shut him up.

Sasuke looked back at the other, looking at them. Standing there watching two lovers have a moment. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata held onto each other. Kakashi and Neji looking at them with a smile.

'Mine' Sasuke said with a smile, holding Naruto closer to him.

And he was all he wanted at the moment and all his life. And he was sure of it. Yes he was young, but his love wasn't. it wasn't puppy dog love. It was the real thing. Sasuke wants to be right here at this moment in the blonde's arms.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_My dirty little secre_

_tDirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

He couldn't be happier. This man-the one he loved with all his heart…saved him countless times. Which only caused the raven to fall even in more love with his seme.

Naruto smiled seeing the look on his lovers face. He was thinking about something, he could see it in his eyes. Gods, how much he loved those eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at a memory that replayed in his head.

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_


	4. day dream

'Sasuke-kun?-Sasuke-kun?-SASUKE-KUN!!!' I yelled at him. Still he just sat there looking out the window.

*Sigh* I walk over to his desk…hitting him in the head with a rolled up paper.Sasuke looked up at me.

'Thanks for coming back to Earth, Sasuke-kun.' some of the students giggled

'As I was asking before, what is the state rule 25 of the ways of the shinobi?' I asked him.

A moment passed without him saying a word

*sigh* 'okay does anyone know the answer to my question?' I asked looking at all my students. A few hands shot up.

'Sakura-chan, what is the state rule 25 of the ways of the shinobi?' I said, repeating the question.

'Naruto-sensei the answer is- '_A Shinobi must never show his true feelings under any circumstances, no matter what the mission always comes first. A Ninja must have the strength of character never to shed any tears…' _she answered word for work.

"Yes, Saku-'

-RING-

'Alright class tomorrow pop quiz on what we covered today. I also want your essay on my desk Monday morning, no buts. See you all tomorrow.' I tell them all as they stood up to leave.

I saw Sasuke get up and walking towards the door.

'Hold on Sasuke-kun, may I have a word with you?' I asked walking around to the front of the desk, leaning on the edge of the desk.

Sasuke stopped and looked at me, turning around he stood a few feet away from me. That cold look in his eyes, his black eyes.

*sigh* 'Sasuke-kun, your grades have been dropping over the last two weeks. And I was wondering what was bothering you.' I asked looking at him.

What has it been? 2 years since the death of his clan? But his grades were still good, even after it happened.

'Nothing at all Naruto'

'Don't be to familiar with me, Sasuke' I warn him.

'Sorry sensei…' he whispered looking at everything, besides me.

'If you don't bring them up anytime soon-I'm going to have to fail you. And I don't want to do that.'

This caused Sasuke to look right at me. True there was only two more months left of school, before they all become genins.

'What?' he asked me, hate in his voice. He looked away

'You heard me, Sasuke-kun,' I say getting over the table, 'But I think I can help you study for the exams.'

'Wh-what?' he asked, a light pink color appeared on his cheeks-was he blushing??? I couldn't help but smile at him. So the great Sasuke gets shy every once in a while.

'uh-huh. I'll help you if you want. I have a lot of time on my hands.'

'Ah-Naruto'

'Sensei-' I remind him, smiling a bit

'Sorry sensei, but I don't want to troub--' I cut him off

'Come by here around 5pm for after class have ended.' I inform him.

'B-but I haven't agreed yet'

I just smiled at him. Walking around the desk and started gathering the papers of last night assignments.

'Will, I'll decide for you. You can come by every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday.'

'Saturday? Studying on a weekend?' he asked

'I like my Fridays alone to myself.' was my reply.

'Sensei is it okay? After school studying with you?'

'Well, I really don't know. But, it's a school thing so people won't say much. I'll inform the Hokage about this. Is that okay with you?'

He looked down at the floor…

'I take that as an okay. You can go now' putting all the papers into by bag and everything else into as well. He just stood there. I kept on doing on what I was doing.

'Sasuke-kun? Are you sure your okay?' I asked him walking towards the door. Still he stayed silent. What was with this boy?

*sigh* 'com Sasuke-kun, I'm in the mood for ramen…what about you?' I held his arm and pulled him out the door.

'Se-sen-sensei???' he said in shock and the blush darken a bit. As I dragged him down the hallways of the academy.

'Naruto-sensei!!!' I stopped in my tracks, causing Sasuke to run into me.

'What is it Sakura-chan?' I asked facing the 12 year old girl.

'I was just wondering if I did an okay job on my quiz from last week?' she asked sweetly.

'Sorry Sakura-chan I have not yet to grade them. I'll let you know by tomorrow morning.' I explained to her. I smile sweetly at her, before walking down the hall, Sasuke still behind me.

'Seems as though I have an admire.'

'More than you know.' I heard him whisper.

'huh?'

'nothing'

'Okay so what do you want, Sasuke-kun?' I asked him, sitting beside him.

'Ah, sensei its okay. You don't have to treat me to lunch.'

'two miso soup' I order for him.

We didn't talk much, but it was funny to see him sitting there awkward. Specially when he blush at things I told him. He looked so innocent beside me. I believe he was 12 years old as well.

'Thank you Naruto-sensei'


	5. after school

*knock, knock, knock*

Where is he? He said 5pm right? I thought standing there outside the classroom.

'Oh Sasuke-kun, sorry about that…I ah kinda fell asleep.' he had that stupid grin on his face.

'its okay, I don't mind.' I started off

'yes come in and lets get started.' he said pulling me into the room and closing the door behind him.

'oh thank you again sensei for doing this for me' I repeated myself.

'Yes-yes, I understand. Okay so what do you need help in?' he asked me. Gathering books and paper onto one desk.

'Ah I really don't know. Remember I wasn't the one who decided.' I reminded him.

'oh yeah, we can go over the quiz we just had today. That okay?' he asked me.

'ah, fine by me.'

Walking over to the desk with all the books on, sitting down on a chair placed beside. Naruto on my left.

'Ne, why are you sitting so far? How am I going to help you study? Come over a little.' pulling my chair closer to his…very close

Damn it sensei-why? Can you see that I was trying to stay away from you? Don't you see-how much I'd kill just to have one kiss from you. Just one sweet one.

I hate it. I hate how I can let this feeling get the best of me-love. First time I saw you, I couldn't help but became shy around you. I just can't find my voice when I'm with you.

But I know it can't be. I know the rules of a sensei and a student. That's all it will ever be. It was against the rules that a student or teacher have feeling for another student or teacher.

If so done, actions are to be taken, the student or teacher is to be disavowedis that a good word to use? with the other. If to be continue between them. One is to be sent away.-or something like that.

Its even worst now that I'm still a minor, a 12 year old is not to be with a 16-17 year old, specially if Naruto is my sensei-

'SASUKE-KUN?' I heard someone yell

'ah, sorry sensei. I was thinking and I forgot where I was. Again I'm sorry.'

'Sigh' Sasuke, you need to pay more attention' he tells me, his face on the palm of his hand-facing me.

'uh okay, so are you going to help me study or what?' I asked him looking the other way, hiding my blush.

'or what…' he teased

'w-what???' I ask

'What? I'm not in the mood of studying right now.' was his reply. There was that look in his eyes, I don't know what it was-but it made me kinda scared.

'God, Sasuke you can't take a joke can you? Must be the Uchiha blood…' he stated, looking up.

Looking down, am I really like that? Am I too…boring?

'Sasuke?' I heard my name being called.

'Ah yes sensei?' I ask looking at him

'Are you hungry?'

….---

'Sensei are you always hungry?' I asked him

He just had the goofy smile on his face…he looked so cute right now

'Not all the time. Come on I was teaching all day, I had to skip lunch today. We had a meeting.' he explained to me. Standing up.

'Well, if that's the case-you want to study, I want to eat. Come lets go' he said as he picked up his paper work and whatnots.

'where are we going?' I asked him standing back up.

'Seems like yesterday you don't like ramen , so to my house-I'll cook and I can go over the quiz with you.' he said as he walked out the door with me by his side and locking it behind him.

To sensei's house? Just the two of us? Oh god…

'S-sensei wait, I can't sensei…' I tried to tell him. But he just continued walking down the hall, talking of what he might cook

'---Naruto' I kinda said out loud….I could feel my face heat up.

That caused him to stop in the hallway. Clearly confused.

'What is it Sasuke?'

'I can't go to your house. I thought you said at the classroom you were going to help me.' I tell him.

'Its okay Sasuke, besides its late. I can't have you walking around by yourself at night, now can I?'

He had a point, I guess. Damn I have no way out of this. I stayed quiet all the way to his house.


	6. so much for studing

**His house was okay, normal. One bedroom, large kitchen, living area and a study. Big for one person. He also had plants here and there. **

**The kitchen had a island in the middle black colored. Sliver refrigerator, black top counters, black microwave, white sink, and the island had bar chairs around it as well.**

**The living area had a dark blue sofa, and a love seat, medium size TV, a bookcase to the side, a coffee table in front of the sofa, and plants here and there-about four of them.**

**In other words, I love his house.**

**'Okay, let me start cooking and I can help you with the quiz while we wait. Sound good?' he asked dropping his things on the island in the kitchen. **

**'Sure' was my only reply. Taking a seat in one of the bar stools, taking out my text book and notes.**

**I sat there and watched him as he put on a white apron and started taking out random food from the refrigerator. Along with pots and pans.**

**'I didn't know you knew how to cook. Thought you lived off ramen.' I tell him.**

**He turned around and faced me.**

**'Of course I know how to cook. You know what?' he started off, 'I think I need help making dinner, come here and help me'**

**A blush formed on my cheeks as he put a small apron on me, it was white and written on it was **_**got ramen? **_**in big bold words. I can not believe I am wearing this…**

**'Wow, Sasuke maybe you should wear that to class sometimes.' he joked, laughing.**

**I punched him in the arm, causing him to stop laughing and look at me. Soon a smirk formed on his face.**

**'Oh so that's how you want to play' he said reaching over to the bowl next to him. And with out warning, he flicked flour in my face. And it was a lot, it got into my hair and on my collar.**

**I glared at him and I reached into the bowl on got a hand full of flour out and threw it at him while he was laughing his ass off.**

**He stopped and we both reached into the bowl…and in the end the kitchen was a disaster.**

**Flour all over, egg yoke on the floor and dripping off from the counter. And everything else that Naruto had taken out to cook.**

**And for the both of us…covered from head to toe in flour.**

**'So much for home cooked food, nh, Sasuke?' Naruto said leaning against the refrigerator. A smile on his face.**

**'You started it, so much for studying.' I tell him. 'I feel sticky' **

**"God, I'm still hungry'**

**'You got to be kidding me' looking over at him**

**'I'm out of food, that was the last of it.'**

**'I'm sorry' I tell him, standing up, only to slip.**

**I waited to fall onto the hard ground…he never came, instead I felt something warm wrapped around me.**

**I opened my eyes to only see Naruto looking at me…he was holding me. I couldn't breathe, everything froze.**

**'Nh you are sticky Sasuke' he said as he touched my arm and my hand.**

**The blush on my face only got darker by the second. I couldn't even look at him.**

**'Sigh'…well, you can go and take a shower and ill give you some clean clothes. And I shall go down to the diner and get some take out.' he said as he let of me and stood up. **

**'The shower is down the hall first door to your right. Towels are already in there. And here are some clothes.' he said as he came back out of his room.**

**I was still sitting on the kitchen floor, trying to clam down.**

**'I'll be back in about 30 minutes.' he said as he walked out the door.**

**He came back and we ate and study at the same time. I had a great time with him. He told me to stay. I stayed the night.**

**The kitchen was still mess the next morning when we both left his house.**


End file.
